Saruman
Saruman the White is the secondary antagonist in the Lord Of The Rings from Fellowship of the Ring to The Two Towers. Unlike the obsessive, wretched excuse for a creature known as Gollum, Saruman was an evil and powerful wizard who conveyed an air of nobility tainted by obvious tyranny. Books Originally Saruman was opposed to the evil of Sauron but would later abandon his morality in order to try and gain more power for himself via allying with his former enemy - this theme was quite common in the series, of power corrupting and the inevitable destruction such things bring to a character: Saruman was no exception and despite his considerable power he would ultimately fall victim to his own quest for power. Saruman started quite as a noble and a gentleman. He was respected and the Head of the Order of powerful Wizards known as the Istari as well as the White Council. He was a powerful wizard, a creature know also as maiar in Tolkien's world. They were one of the first creatures to be created , they are immortal if not attacked and killed by battle and have the power to shape the world around them. Saruman was one of the istari the last mair besides Sauron. They were forbiden by the only more powerful creatures then themselves to use their full power. So the mighty creatures known as Valar traped the istari in to mortal bodies of old men stoping them to use their full power. Saruman did not respect that he is not allowed to use his full power when Sauron who is also one of the maiar is not trapped in a mortals body and can use his full power that is why Saruman joined Sauron so he could get close to the ring, and use it to use his full power; and more. Saruman also seeked dominion over Middle-Earth but Saruman did not see what he was doing as evil, so one would assume Saruman would have wanted to rule Middle-Earth not as a tyrant. Saruman took up residence in the Iron Fortress known as; Isengard. Here, one of the superpowers during the War of the Ring was created. In the end he was killed when Grima Wormtongue slit his throat in the Shire, Saruman is shown to be looking off to the east but recieves a symbolic "No" from the Valar. In film Saruman is portrayed by Christopher Lee in Peter Jackson's film adaptation of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. When Gandalf came to Saruman at Isengard, seeking his counsel, Saruman revealed that he had joined forces with Sauron and asked Gandalf to do the same. Gandalf refused, so they fought each other, ending with Saruman trapping Gandalf on the top of the tower of Orthanc. However, an eagle rescued him from the tower. Saruman began crossing orcs with goblins to create monsters called Uruk-hai, more powerful than either. He sent a team of Uruks led by Lurtz to bring the hobbit with the One Ring (Frodo) to him. The uruks took Merry and Pippin, since they thought Pippin had the ring, though Lurtz was killed by Aragorn in the process. Saruman possessed Théoden, the king of Rohan, aided by his servant Gríma Wormtongue. However, Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, and more powerful than Saruman, broke Saruman's control over Théoden. Wormtongue returned to Saruman, who created a whole army of 10,000 Uruk-hai to attack Rohan. The uruks attacked them at Helm's Deep, but were defeated when Gandalf, Éomer, the Rohirrim, and the trees arrived. The Ents, meanwhile, attacked Isengard and flooded it, destroying all of Saruman's machines and caves. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and Éomer came to talk to Saruman and ask him where Sauron was going to attack next. Saruman shot a fireball at Gandalf, but Gandalf was unaffected and destroyed Saruman's staff. Théoden offered Wormtongue a chance to rejoin the Riders of Rohan. Wormtongue was going to accept in order to escape Saruman's beatings, but Saruman slapped him. As Saruman was about to reveal Sauron's next plan, Wormtongue stabbed him in the back with a knife, twice. Saruman fell over the edge of Isengard and was impaled in the spike of a wheel that was once part of one of his own machines. His death scene is only seen in the Extended Edition of Return of the King, as he is never even seen in the theatrical cut.﻿ Gallery Saruman.jpg|As seen in Peter Jackson's movies Saruman.png|As seen in Ralph Bakshi's Lord of the Rings. Lego Saruman.jpg|Saruman released in Lego Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Sorcerers Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Staff Wielders Category:Provoker Category:Possessor Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Warlocks Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Outcast Category:Dictator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Usurper Category:Betrayed villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Light Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wizards Category:Nihilists Category:Pawns Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Poisoner Category:Polluters Category:Depowered Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Immortals Category:Hypocrites Category:Complete Monster Category:Envious Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Monster Master Category:Condemned Soul Category:Died in Disgrace